


Hired Help

by faegal04, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Chocolate Cupcakes [2]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faegal04/pseuds/faegal04, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Hired Help

Sam came running, looking between the two of you. “What?”

“Who’s _this_?” Jess looked panicked.

He raised an eyebrow at her. “She’s Y/N. The nanny.” He explained. “She got the kids from school, and I wanted her to meet you. This way, when you come get them, you know who she is.”

“Don’t you think you should have discussed hired help with me first,” she said through gritted teeth.

Sam bit into his bottom lip, “Y/N could you excuse us for a minute? The kids think I’m in the bedroom, so if you throw a Marco out from Ava’s room that should really throw them off.” He smiled at you as you hurriedly left the room.

Jess crossed her arms over her chest, clearly displeased. “I would have preferred being included in this, Sam.”

“Last I checked, this is my house. You wanted the divorce, and you got it. You can’t have it both ways. The kids like her, she’s nice, and I’ve made sure that I’ve been asking important questions. I am their father, Jess, and I work. What did you want me to do? Slap them in some daycare right after school so that they’re never home?” He asked, furrowed brows. “A nanny was the best choice, and she’s a good fit for us.” He crossed his arms over his chest, silently daring her to push the issue further. It took all his strength not to smile when he heard you yell ‘Marco!’ from Ava’s room, just to hear two small ‘Polos!’ back.

“They’re my kids, too, Sam!” Jess shot back.

Sam shook his head. “Why are you so against her? You haven’t even talked to her or anything.”

“I don’t want some other woman raising _my_ children!” she spat.

Sam rolled his eyes, “She isn’t raising them Jess. She is simply here to help me with them.”

“Don’t you think having such a young woman here is going to tempt you, Sam? Don’t you think that would confuse the kids, if they catch the nanny in your _bed_?!”

“How did we get from you being pissed about “hired help””, Sam said mockingly with air quotes, “To me _sleeping_ with Y/N. Trust me Jess, I am in _no way_ looking to start another relationship. Thanks to you and all of the shit that you pulled, I will probably never look at another woman again in that way. My focus is our children.”

Jess opened her mouth, but Sam stopped her by holding one hand up, “Now, you _will_ apologize to her for being rude, and I believe I have asked you to _**knock** _before you come waltzing in here.” Sam turned to walk out of the kitchen, stopping at the door he turned his head, “I’m going to finish getting the kids stuff together and send Y/N in here. You don’t have to like me, but you _do_ have to accept this.”

You were playing with the kids on the floor in Ava’s room when Sam found you. You had dolls, action figures, and animals out. “Rawr!” You laughed as Ava ‘screamed’, while making her doll run away. Liam was giggling up a storm, his action figure “chasing” the dinosaur.

“Hey, guys! Y/N, can I see you for a minute?” Sam said.

You nodded, following him back into the hallway. “Can you go down and introduce yourself to Jess, please? I’m going to help the kids get ready and then we can talk, if that’s okay with you,” he said.

“Alright guys, let’s get packed for Mommy!”

You walked down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen, palms sweating. “Um, hello again, Mrs. Winchester-

“Moore, it’s Moore now,” Jess said quietly. “Look I think we got off on the wrong foot, and I apologize. I was surprised that Sam had hired someone without talking to me,” Jess paused, an idea forming in her head. “We have been talking a lot here lately, you know about the separation.”

“You mean the _divorce_?” you asked.

Jess twisted her purse strap in her hands, “Yes, about the divorce and if we were too hasty about it. Sam and I have been together for six years and normally we discuss any changes like this,” she gestured towards you. “I’m concerned that Sam isn’t in a good place right now, and he may have made a rash decision where you are concerned because he’s _lonely_.”

You swallowed nervously. “Look, I’m here for the kids only. Sam is a great dad! But I make it a point to not get involved with clients. Things get messy if personal feelings get involved. My first priority is your children.”

“Mommy! Mommy!” came Ava’s excited cry. Jess looked startled for a minute and then she schooled her features and put a big smile on her face, bending down she scooped both kids up as they came running in the room.

“Hi! I missed you guys so much! Are you ready to go?”

“Yes, mommy. Y/N I left the dinosaur hiding in my room, so you have to find him so we can play again,” Liam said solemnly.

You grinned at Liam and nodded. Sam chuckled. “Y/N, I’m going to walk the kids out to the car, and I’ll be right back. I know we didn’t get their dinner out of the way, but maybe you and I could have it while we talk? You know, about the position.”

You nodded again, “I’ll start the chicken.” You threw a nervous glance at Jess who looked like she ate something sour.

* * *

When Sam came back into the kitchen, you glanced over at him. “I think she hates me.” You said quietly. “She’s wondering if the divorce was hasty.”

Sam shook his head. “I _tried_ to work through it. She served me with papers months ago, so I can’t see how that’s hasty.” He sighed. “She just has to get used to this. She’s not a fan of ‘ _another woman_ ’ raising her kids. I pointed out that you aren’t raising them, just helping me with them.”

“What’s she going to do when you meet someone? She’ll have to get used to it. Or does she expect to be able to move on, and have you be a monk?”

Sam chuckled and licked his lips, “Truthfully, probably the monk. I know it’s not part of your job description but Jess was my first serious relationship. We had a lot of good times in college, she got pregnant, so we got married.” He paused to move around you to grab some plates and he held up 2 wine glasses at your nod, he moved to the patio to set the table.

“Jess wanted us to move back to California, where’s she from. She doesn’t care for my family.” He looked out towards the backyard thoughtfully. “Anyway, Jess likes to be in control of _everything_ , she thought that by threatening me with a divorce it would keep me in line.,” he chuckled cynically.

“Wow, excuse me, but what a _bitch_ ,” you gasped and slapped your hand over your mouth. “Sorry, sometimes Dorothy just slips right out in what I say.”

Sam cracked up. “No need to be sorry. That’s your opinion, and that’s what is sounds like.” He shrugged.

“Why doesn’t she like your family?” You asked. “I mean, if I’m not overstepping my bounds here.” That was the last thing that you wanted. So far you had only met Dean but he seemed like a great guy, even if he had the habit of hitting on anything in a skirt.

“My parents and grandparents live close by and they like to stop in whenever the mood strikes them. Remember, I said she likes to be in control, if they show up whenever that gets the kids off their schedule, then Jess says her _whole_ day is ruined,” Sam shrugged. “She has never really liked Dean. As a matter of fact, I _think_ that out of all the females in my life-friend wise, you are the only one that ever “gave” as good as he did. If that makes sense?”

“I grew up with Dorothy, of _course_ it makes sense,” you laughed. “I am sorry that she felt that way. Family is everything, they always have your back. And if she likes to be in control- I hate to see how mental she goes in a few years. Not like kids get easier to handle…”

He smirked. “That’ll be fun to watch when they hit the teen years.”

You nodded. “Well, I won’t be needed then, but I do try to keep in touch with clients. At least the nicer ones. I get Christmas cards from a few families, birthday cards. That kinda stuff.”

You smiled softly, remembering those tokens.

Sam stared at you, lost in his own thoughts. The oven buzzed, he moved around you grabbing potholders, he removed the chicken setting it on the counter to rest. You finished the pasta mixing it with the alfredo sauce. Both of you went out onto the patio and sat down. “So, do you have a lot of family, Y/N?”

“Just my brother and grandmother. My parents died a few years ago, in a car accident,” you murmured.

“I’m sorry,” Sam said reaching out almost against his will to lay his hand over yours. Both of you jumping slightly at the contact. Sam pulled his hand back, “Well, um, I know that the kids like you, I like you,” he blushed. “Does this seem like a family you would be happy with? Happy to work with, I mean.” ‘ _Smooth, Sam_ ’ he thought to himself with a grimace.

You chuckled and nodded. “The kids are great. For four year olds, I’m impressed.” You told him. “While they clearly understand the whole, sticking to people they know thing, they weren’t afraid to be friendly.” They had been quick to want you to play and spend time with them. “Do you think that this would be a good fit? I mean, I don’t want to cause any fights between you and Jess.”

“I do think this would be a good fit. Jess won’t have any problems with you once she gets to know you,” Sam said, his tone suggesting no arguments. You could see why he was a lawyer and probably a successful one at that.

“Well, Sam Winchester, it looks like you’ve got yourself a nanny,” you said holding your wine glass up to him. He grinned and held his glass to yours. That grin though was going to be problematic, if not the death of you, you thought.

* * *

After dinner, you helped him clear the table. “If you’d like to go relax, I can do these before I head out for the night.” You offered, not wanting to eat and run. That was rude, and chances were, this was something that you would be doing on your days there.

“Don’t be silly, I got this. You should run now, before it becomes part of your routine three days a week,” Sam smiled at you. Yup, those smiles were going to kill you. “Before you leave, though, seeing as how my family just likes to drop by whenever, I was wondering if you were free on Sunday? Jess is bringing the kids home early, my parents and Dean are coming over for a cookout and I think it would be a good idea for you to meet. This way when my mother just shows up behind you one day like a ninja, it won’t scare the shit out of you.”

You laughed, “I’m used to ninja grandmas,” you winked at him.

Sam chuckled, “Right, Dorothy. You should bring her along, I never did give Dean her number.”

“I’ll just tell her that ‘tall, dark, and handsome’ has a brother.” You laughed. “I’m _sure_ that will get her attention.” Your grandmother was forever 21 at heart.

“That’ll do it.” He smiled, and you internally cursed.

“Are you sure you don’t want help with this? I feel bad eating and ditching.”

He nodded. “Go. Do whatever it is you’d normally do after work.”

“Go and have conversations with my inappropriate grandmother?”

Sam laughed, running his hand down his face he nodded. “Let me walk you out, I’ve got a hot date tonight.”

You looked surprised and felt a little jealous at his admission. “I didn’t know you were dating. Don’t you think I should meet your girlfriend. too?”

“ _ **NO**_! I didn’t mean it like that. The dishes, then I have a new true crime book to start,” Sam chuckled face turning bright red.

You grinned at him and rolled your eyes. “Alright, Casanova, I’ll see you Sunday at one then.”

He nodded watching until you got into your car and waved at him. He closed the door leaning back against it. Sam thought about how much fun he had had, that it was nice to spend the evening with a beautiful woman and just talk. No fighting involved, the conversation didn’t revolve around the kids, there was no lawyer talk, it was perfect. He also thought about how much he enjoyed your laughter and your smile. Both of which sped his heartbeat up, in a way he hadn’t thought about in months. Let alone the desire that was simmering low in his belly after touching your hand.

‘ **Shit, I’m falling for the nanny** ,’ Sam thought.


End file.
